Pilar Montero
Colombiana |pais = Colombia |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = Enero de 2016 |img2 = }} Pilar Montero es una Actriz de doblaje, Locutora Comercial, Traductora, Dircom y Community Manager colombiana. Fue locutora y redactora de noticias en RCN Radio. Debutó en el doblaje en enero del 2016 para el estudio Provideo y meses después se vinculó a VC Medios Colombia y Centauro Comunicaciones Colombia donde se ha comprometido con su experiencia en el doblaje de voz al español neutro para series, documentales y testimoniales que se emiten por canales y plataformas como Netflix, HBO, A&E, Lifetime, E!, AXN, SyFy, Studio Universal, Fox, Discovery, , Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, The History Channel, HITN , El Gourmet, Sony Entertainment Television, Telemundo Internacional, Universal Channel. Filmografía Películas * The Spirit of Christmass - Kate (Protagonista - Jen Lilley) * A Dash of love - Nikky (Protagonista - Jen Lilley) * Snowmance - Sarah (Protagonista - Ashley Newbrough) * Christmass Dreams - paula * LavaLantula 2 - Daniela ( Lorynn York) * Managing Manhattan - Kourtney * Christmass Trade - Trudy * Martian Land - Dana ( Caroline Attwood) * Earthquake - Gayane * Scaping The Mad House - (Protagonista) Nellie Bly - Christina Ricci * Como Casarse con un Billonario - Voces Adicionales * Ana Karenina - Voces Adicionales * Alien Convergence - Sandy * Navy Seals - Margaret y Rebecca * Nola Trent (Julie Lynn Mortensen) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden * Idella Yates (Reagan Dale Neis) en Un misterio para Aurora Teagarden * On the Twelfth - Voces Adicionales * Drone Wars - Voces Adicionales * Budapeste - Voces Adicionales * Proyecto 43 - Voces Adicionales * Childhood´s End - Voces Adicionales * I'm Girl - Voces Adicionales * Como Casarse con un Billonario - Voces Adicionales * Not Another Happy Ending - Voces Adcicionales * Alien Wave - Voces Adicionales * The Host - Voces Adicionales * El día del Juicio Final - Reportera TV * Mind Blown - Voces Adicionales * Awkward sexy people - Mujer 1 * Fixed - Courtney * Leatherface - Voces Adicionales * Corazón Fuerte - Voces Adicionales * Tomb Invader -Helena * Los comecalcetines - Mamá * Thronebreaker - Lyrian Woman * Hustle and Flow - Despachadora * Strangers - Esposa * Hacker -Lise * Perfect Sense - Voces Adicionales * The flight before christmas - Voces adicionales. * Willian & Kate - Prensa * A father's Nightmare - Varios * My Christmass dream - * The other wife - * Best Friend,s Betrayal - Maggie Series de televisión * Ransom - Maxine - Universal Channel (2019) * Alias Grace -Mary Whitney (Rebecca Liddiard) - Netflix * Insatiable - Coralee Armstrong (Alyssa Milano) - Netflix * Santa Clarita Diet (Segunda temporada) Ruby -Chica Almeja- Netflix * 13 Reasons Why - Jackie (Kelli O’Hara)- Netflix * Narcos - Judy (Cristina Umaña) - Netflix. * La forense - Voces Adicionales - Universal Channel (2019) * Pequeñas Grandes Mujeres Atlanta - Bri Barlup ( Mejilla Izquierda) * Keeping Up with the kardashians- Voces Adicionales * Ghost - Johanna * Lawless Island - Misty * How to Win - Voces Adicionales * Face Off - Libby * Ghost Hunters - Crystal - Voces Adicionales * Britain´s Best Bakery - Voces Adicionales * Preso en el extranjero - Cora Joven * Wizzard Wars - Billy Kid * Dark Matter - Dra. Silas * Behind Bars - Voces Adicionales * The Extractors - Voces Adicionales * Limo Wars - Varios * Acumuladores - Varios * The profit - varios * Parking Wars- Varios * Make me a billionaire inventor - Voces Adicionales. * Shine Nightwatch - Voces Adicionales * I am Cait - Voces Adicionales. * 60 días preso -Varios * Intervention - Voces Adicionales * Rob & Chyna - * Catching Kelce - Lauren Shwab * America Plastic - Varios * Ozzy and Jacks world Tour - varios * Revenge Body with Kloe Krdashian - Varios * Doomsday- Varios * Hollywood and Football - Voces Adicionales * Pequeñas Grandes Mujeres Dallas - Bri Barlup * So Cosmo - Varios. * Jay Leno´s garage- Voces Adicionales * Second wives club - Varios * What happens at the abbey - varios * Life of Kylie - Productora * Project Runway Threads - Voces Adicionales * 24 hour cat walk - Voces adicionales. * Nightwatch - Varios * Live PD Police Patrol - Varios * Empire Games - varios * Até que a morte nos separe - Varios * Marcia Clark Investigates- Varios * Glam Masters - Varios * Arranged - Varios * Truck Night in America - Varios * Project Imposible -Varios * Desaparecidos - Varios * 60 Días Preso - Varios * Undercover high - Varios * Win,lose or fail vs nature - Varios * Seatbelt Phsychic - varios * Power and Ice - Varios * Ashlee and Evan - Productora * Arranged Wedding - Varios * Documentales * Journey with Dylan Dreyer - Presentadora y narradora Dylan Dreyer. * 911 the longest war - Voces Adicionales * Global Meltdown - Voces Adicionales * Soundtracks Battle - Dolly Parton * China´s Megatomb - Concubina * In their Own Words: Bernie Madoff - Laurie Sandell. * Who is Donald Trump? - Melania Trump * Knight en Bebés tras las rejas (Temporada 1 episodio 10) * Kristal en Estudiantes bajo sospecha (Episodio 6) * Voces adicionales en Estudiantes bajo sospecha (Episodio 5) * Paranormal Witness - Kim , Heather. * Miracle Doctors - Ana * Surgery Ship - Voces adicionales * Living Norway - Lea * Doomsday Device - Voces adicionales * Sharknado Feeding - Voces Adicionales * Mirqacle Hospital - Voces Adicionales * Border Security - Voces Adicionales * Familias de Oro - Hollyn Johnson * The menendez Murders - Fiscal * A&E Single subject: La Masacre de Jonestown- Maria * Lady Ganga - Nilza * A&E Sngle Subject Features: Mary Kayle Tourneau Autobiography. * Surviving R. Kelly - Cathy Chaney - Periodisca de Chicago Video Juegos * Gwent : Riviantowns - Telenovelas Unknown Woman - Rena Enlaces extremos * Linkedln Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Locutoras colombianas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010